MLP: Una Historia Casi Eterna
by Mechanical-Spirit
Summary: Un extraño ser despierta de un profundo sueño, amenazando el futuro de Equestria. Sólo Twilight Sparkle podrá hacer algo para cambiar la historia, y salvar a Equestria de esta amenaza que cambió sus típicos finales felices.
1. El inicio de una nueva historia

**Capítulo 01: El inicio de una nueva historia.**

(Secundaria Canterlot 01:10pm)

Las clases habían finalizado en la secundaria Canterlot. Fluttershy se encontraba repartiendo algunas volantes a sus compañeros que salían. Cuando vio a Sunset Shimmer notó que no se veía muy animada, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella.

- **Sunset, ¿Te sucede algo? Hoy no te vez muy bien** \- Trató de hablarle pero Sunset estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que ni se percató -.

\- **Disculpa… Sunset…** -

\- **¡Oh! Lo siento fluttershy… no te oí** \- dijo al notar a Fluttershy.

\- **No te preocupes, ya… ya estoy acostumbrada** \- bajó la mirada entristecida.

\- **No, no quise decir eso Fluttershy… Vamos ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?** -

- **Olvídalo, creo que no era nada importante… por cierto, vendrás a vernos tocar esta noche ¿Cierto?** \- Sonrió y le mostró a Sunset una de la volantes que estaba repartiendo - **Será en el gimnasio de la escuela, hoy a las 07:00pm además también tocarán otras bandas.** –

\- **¡¿Qué?! ¿Era hoy?... lo siento Fluttershy, pero no creo que…** \- al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga retiró lo que iba a decir y dio un corto suspiro - **… De hecho, creo que si puedo**

\- **Muchas gracias Sunset… entonces, nos vemos** -

\- **Sí, nos vemos** \- dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras se despedía – **"¿Qué haré ahora?"**

(Edificio "CL" 02:00pm)

En un lujoso edificio, Sunset Shimmer estaba caminando por los pasillos del corredor. De repente se detuvo frente a una puerta de acero con un cartel de "Riesgo Biológico"

\- **¡YA LLEGUÉ!** \- Al entrar, el cuarto entero se encontraba en total oscuridad, parecía que no había nadie además de ella, entonces chasqueó los dedos y las luces iluminaron el lugar dejando al descubierto una serie de máquinas por doquier. Frente a ella había un sillón de espaldas que poco a poco dio media vuelta dejando ver a un hombre de piel lila y cabello verde bien peinado, de unos 23 años de edad, vestido con una bata, jeans azules y una camiseta negra con franjas moradas.

\- **Que sorpresa Sunset** \- se levanto de su silla y camino quedando a sólo unos metros de ella - **Llegas temprano ¿A qué se debe?** -

\- **Verás… tengo un compromiso esta noche y quería acabar rápido con esto** -

\- **Muy bien, sólo tomaré unas muestras de sangre y haré algunos chequeos esta vez** –

\- **Muchas gracias** –

\- **Pero a cambio** – la interrumpió – **Quiero que me avises si pasa algo fuera de lo común con esas amigas tuyas… últimamente no se han estado transformando** -

\- **Está bien, lo haré**

(Equestria 12:00am)

La princesa Celestia se encontraba chequeando algunos papeles como de costumbre en su trono, hasta que un guardia entró por la puerta principal con dos ponis detrás de él. Una de ellas estaba encapuchada y lo único que se podía ver eran sus patas delanteras, y la otra era de pelaje celeste y crin violeta, pero lo que más resaltaba de esta última era que en el lado izquierdo de su cara era metálico con una gema celeste como ojo.

\- **Princesa, aquí están las personas que solicitó ver** – Dicho esto, se hizo a un lado para presentar a las dos ponis – **La de la izquierda responde al nombre de "X5" y la otra** – continuó – **es Crystal Bright, ella se encargará de rastrear y capturar al furtivo. Mientras que "X5" será nuestro contacto con ella.**

\- **Bien hecho, ahora retírate que necesito hablar con ellas a solas** – El guardia obedeció y se retiró cerrando las puertas dejándola sola con esas dos misteriosas ponis.

\- **¡Muy buenos días Celestia!** – Dijo dichosa la poni encapuchada - **realmente debes estar en apuros si decidiste pedirnos ayuda a nosotras** -

\- **Lo hice porque este asunto está tomando mucho tiempo… Además** – Observó con cólera a la poni encapuchada - **…** **Tengo mejores cosas en qué perder el tiempo. Dejando eso de lado, empezarán a buscar este día.**

\- **Como usted diga Celestia, pero hay un problema** -

\- **¿Cuál?** – Preguntó Celestia

\- **Tu melena** – dijo cortante - **Cómo le haces para que se mueva de esa manera…** \- Aquel comentario enfadó aún más a Celestia - **pero además de eso, necesitaremos el Espejo de Cristal.**

\- **¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué lo necesitan?** -

\- **Nosotras también estuvimos buscando a ese furtivo desde hace algún tiempo, y si mis cálculos están correctos, él debería estar ahora en el Espejo de Cristal** -

\- **¡Imposible! ¿Cuándo pasó?**

\- **387 días, 18 horas, 15 minutos, 29 segundos y contando** -

Al escuchar aquella respuesta Celestia se cuestionó si realmente debería darles acceso al Espejo de Cristal, pero si el furtivo realmente se encontraba allí, no tendría más opción que hacerlo.

\- **Está bien, podrán usar el Espejo de Cristal, pero sólo tendrán 48 horas** –

\- **Muy bien, eso será más que suficiente** –

(¿…?)

En las afueras del Imperio de Cristal, un extraño objeto sale disparado hacia la nieve. Era el cuerno de King Sombra, quien había sido derrotado por el Corazón de Cristal. Este al impactar contra la nieve, provoca un enorme grieta en el suelo y suelta una gran cantidad de humo, humo el cual se va moldeando hasta formar la figura de un unicornio. Un extraño ser despertaba de lo que parecía ser un profundo sueño. El mira a todos lados, pero lo único que encuentra es nieve, y más nieve. "Mucho frío" pensaba mientras trataba de reconocer en donde estaba y que hacía allí. Él trata de recordar, pero… ¿Recordar qué? Muchas preguntas rondaban su mente pero la que más lo inquietaba era… "¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?"


	2. El futuro en una carta

**Capítulo 02: El futuro en un carta**

(Equestria 04:30pm)

La princesa Celestia se dirigía hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el Espejo de Cristal seguida de la encapuchada poni "X5" y Crystal Bright.

\- **… y por eso tuvimos que traer el Espejo de Cristal de nuevo al palacio** \- dijo Celestia - **¿Alguna otra pregunta?**

\- **No, solo me pareció raro, creí que estaría más seguro con Twilight Sparkle** – Contestó X5

\- **Ella en este momento se encuentra del otro lado… como sea, si no vuelven en 48 horas tendré que…**

\- **… enviar a los guardias para que nos saquen de ahí…** \- Interrumpió la poni encapuchada – **Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… princesa "Molestia"…**

\- **"¡Esta maldita…! Ni si quiera recuerdo por qué la llamé"** – Pensó Celestia

\- **Porque soy tu última esperanza Celestia…**

\- **Espera… ¡¿Acabas de…?!**

\- **¿… leer tu mente?** **Nada de eso**

\- **¿Entonces?**

\- **Sólo tengo… cierta facilidad para entender los pensamientos** – dijo entre nervios

\- **"Estás mintiendo"**

\- **No, no lo estoy**

\- **"Si, si lo estás"**

\- **No, no lo está** \- Intervino Crystal

\- **"¿Pero qué…?"**

Cuando llegaron, la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras, sólo se podía ver el brillo del portal que producía el Espejo de Cristal.

\- **Y recuerden, sólo tienen 48 horas.**

\- **Si si, como digas** – dijo la poni encapuchada

\- **Recuerda que lo necesito vivo**

\- **Como tú digas, te traeremos su cabeza**

\- **Dije "vivo"**

\- **Por eso mismo mi estimada Celestia** -Dijo la poni encapuchada dejando algo confundida a Celestia - **Bien Crystal, esta es tu parte** \- Lentamente se acercó a la poni celeste y le susurró - **Captura y trae al furtivo que se hace llamar Moody Threat en menos de dos días, o te juro que pasarás el resto de tu vida sin poder mover ni un solo músculo ¿Entendiste?**

\- **Si** – Contestó

\- **¡Excelente!** – Exclamó – **Ahora ve, y procura no llamar mucho la atención** \- Inmediatamente, la poni celeste se puso frente al Espejo de Cristal, y sin decir nada, pasó a través de el

Entonces, la poni encapuchada usó su magia para hacer aparecer un par de campanas y las arrojó por el portal, dando a entender que se trataba de una unicornio

\- **¿Tu no piensas ir X5? Ella nunca estuvo del otro lado después de todo** – Preguntó Celestia

\- **No… no hace falta** – Respondió dejando notar algo de inseguridad en su voz - **Además la dejé armada de pies a cabeza… estará bien… creo**

(Secundaria Canterlot 05:00pm)

Dentro, algunos estudiantes se encontraban decorando el lugar para el evento que se realizaría esa misma noche. Mientras tanto, fuera de la secundaria Canterlot, el portal que unía a ese mundo y Equestria, empezaba a emitir un intenso brillo, demostrando que alguien estaba por venir.

(Equestria 05:00pm)

\- **Y bien… ¿vas a decirme por qué la princesa Twilight se encuentra del otro lado justo ahora?** – Preguntó la poni encapuchada – **Claro, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres**

\- **Lo que pasó es que… hace dos días Twilight recibió una invitación de parte de mi antigua estudiante Sunset, entonces pidió unos días para quedarse en el mundo humano, así de simple, fin de la historia** – Pese a lo que decía Celestia, había algo que hacía dudar a X5 sobre su historia.

\- **¿Segura que sólo era eso?** – Preguntó la poni encapuchada

\- **¿A qué te refieres?**

\- **Por la experiencia que tengo sé que alguien no abandonaría un cargo como el de Twilight sólo por algo tan simple** – Continuó – **Ella te ocultó algo**

\- **Estás equivocada** \- insistió Celestia - **Twilight es mi más fiel estudiante, ella no haría algo como eso**

- **Oigo duda en tu voz Celestia, como sea, esa es sólo mi opinión pero…** \- pasando al lado de Celestia le susurró - **ella no es el elemento de la lealtad, así que deberías empezar a cuestionarte si es tan fiel como crees** \- dijo mientras se retiraba de aquella habitación y cerraba las puertas con su magia

Al principio Celestia creyó que sólo lo decía para molestarla, pero… después recordó la extraña actitud de Twilight hace algunos días. Celestia se hundió en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba si acaso tenía algo que ver con el furtivo de Equestria. Luego de varios minutos, dirigió su mirada hacia el Espejo de Cristal, y viendo su reflejo en este se preguntó - **¿Qué está sucediendo…Twilight?**

(Equestria Unos días antes)

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba buscando desesperadamente un libro en la biblioteca de Ponyville. Y por más que buscó no lo pudo encontrar, hasta que varios minutos después, cierto dragoncito apareció sosteniendo cierto libro entre sus garras

\- **¡Lo encontré Twilight!** – Dijo el pequeño dragón, e inmediatamente la princesa alicornio sostuvo el libro con su magia y lo guardó la mochila que esta llevaba

\- **Gracias Spike, era el que estaba buscando** – Decía mientras guardaba algunas cartas en su mochila

\- **Si como sea, yo me voy yendo al castillo, suerte en tu prueba Twilight** – Entonces el pequeño dragón cerró la puerta mientras Twilight apenas terminaba de empacar

\- **¿Qué dijiste Spike? No te escuché** – Al voltear, vio que el dragoncito ya se había ido, entonces dio un corto suspiro poniendo su mochila en su lomo. Pero cuando estaba por irse, vio una carta enrollada en la puerta, y sin darle mucha importancia, la guardó en su mochila, sin saber que el futuro de Equestria, se encontraba en esa simple y ordinaria carta


	3. Presencia divina

**Capítulo 03: Presencia divina.**

(Equestria Unos días antes)

Apenas Twilight salió de la biblioteca, extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo hacia el castillo de Canterlot donde la princesa Celestia le tenía preparada una prueba. Entonces, revisó en su mochila para asegurarse de no estar olvidando algo. Después de unos minutos, suspiró de alivio al ver que todo estaba en orden.

Ya calmada, empezó a leer una carta la cual estaba dirigida a ella mientras pensaba sobre qué podría tratar su prueba con Celestia, pero apenas dio un vistazo a aquella carta, notó que había algo extraño en esta, hasta que un estruendoso sonido la sacó de su trance.

Entonces se percató que a su derecha, a cientos de metros de ella, se encontraba un pegaso completamente negro, casi asemejándose a una sombra, volando en dirección contraria, a una increíble velocidad, que pareciera que crearía un arcoíris sónico en cualquier momento.

Twilight no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ella nunca había visto algo así, o eso creía, hasta que, al observar más detenidamente, pudo darse cuenta de que aquel pegaso tenía cierto parecido a cierto emperador malvado.

Al principio creyó que se trataba del mismísimo King Sombra, pero luego recordó que este había sido vencido por el Corazón de Cristal, pero aún así no podía dejar pasar esto así nada más.

Entonces dio media vuelta y trató de alcanzar al pegaso, sin mucho éxito, pues la velocidad del pegaso la dejaba decenas de metros atrás por cada segundo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, Twilight usó su magia para teletransportarse y quedar a solo unos metros de él. Entonces, el pegaso negro, la observó por unos momentos mientras la dejaba atrás nuevamente. Y sin previo aviso, incrementó su velocidad de golpe, creando una explosión de sonido, la cual alcanzó a Twilight haciéndole perder el ritmo y dar varias vueltas en el aire.

Cuando se recuperó, ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido de vista al pegaso. Cansada por la persecución, se puso a descansar en una pequeña nube que estaba justo por encima de un río.

Cuando asomó la cabeza, vio en el reflejo del agua, algo muy extraño en el cielo, pero cuando alzó la mirada, se sorprendió, al ver que la explosión sónica que provocó el pegaso, había creado un arcoíris sónico, pero a diferencia de los coloridos que creaba Rainbow Dash… este era completamente negro.

(Callejones del Mundo Humano 05:10pm)

Patrullas de policías de la ciudad, se dirigían hacía la secundaria Canterlot, donde sólo hace minutos había ocurrido un atentado que dejó varios heridos, mientras que, a varias calles de distancia, una figura femenina caminaba entre los callejones en dirección contraria para evitar llamar la atención, pues el lado izquierdo de su rostro era metálico. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido corto de una pieza, su piel era celeste y su cabello violeta, se trataba de Crystal bright quien había llegado al mundo humano, causando un gran alboroto.

\- **Ella dijo que no llame la atención…** \- Poco a poco su mirada seria fue cambiando a una más infantil - **Pero ella no está aquí…** \- Entonces alzó la vista al cielo, y gritó lo más que pudo - **¡YA NO RECIBIRÉ MÁS TUS ÓRDENES!** \- Ella empezó a reír sin parar, pues ahora que X5 no estaba para controlarla, no volvería a recibir sus órdenes nunca más… o eso es lo que creía

\- **Y yo que creí que empezábamos a llevarnos bien** \- Entonces oyó una voz familiar que resonó por todo el lugar como si de un eco se tratase

\- **¡¿Dónde estás?!** \- Gritó desesperadamente cambiando su expresión infantil, a una siniestra llena de ira

\- **Lo siento pero no te dejaría ir así de fácil** \- Esa voz era como un eco que se oía en todas partes - **Recuerda lo que te dije: "Tráelo en dos días o no volverás a mover ni un solo musculo"**

\- **Maldita… ¡Juro que te voy a…!**

\- **Y a cambio** \- Continuó - **Te daré la libertad que tanto anhelas**

\- **¿Qué… qué** **quieres decir?** \- Preguntó confundida

\- **No sólo eso, también podrás regresar a tu antigua vida**

\- **¿"Antigua vida"?**

\- **Vaya, parece que tienes curiosidad** \- hizo una breve pausa - **Así es, al contrario de las "Sombras", tu puedes morir, porque tu sí estas viva… o lo estabas** \- dijo insegura - **por eso es que no lo recuerdas…** \- Decía tratando de sonar positiva - **pero si haces lo que te digo te devolveré tu antigua vida, esta será tu última misión ¿Qué dices?**

\- **¿Lo prometes?**

\- **… Trataré de hacerlo**

En ese momento Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba de camino a la escuela, observó varias patrullas de policías dirigiéndose en la misma dirección que ella, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia siguió por su camino. Cuando estaba sólo a una cuadra de llegar, vio en la siguiente esquina, a un hombre joven de piel lila y pelo verde, pero lo que le llamaba la atención, era lo que sostenía en su mano derecha, algo que cual pudo reconocer al instante. Era el mismo artefacto que construyó la Twilight humana, era el conector a Equestria.

(¿…?)

- **¿Sabes?** \- Se oye una voz angelical en los cielos - **Dicen que cuando un vivo muere, su espíritu va al cielo. Pero nadie sabe lo que sucede cuando un muerto vive ¿Sabes que creo yo?** \- Entonces, una silueta femenina se asoma por las nubes, observando la ciudad con unos enormes ojos blancos - **Creo que en ese caso, el cielo es quien va hacia ellos…** \- dice, dejando al descubierto una par de majestuosas alas blancas como la nieve - **… O al menos, una parte de el**


	4. Heraldo Invernal

**Capítulo 04: Heraldo Invernal.**

(Secundaria Canterlot 05:20pm)

En ese momento, Rainbow Dash observó que en la siguiente esquina, había un hombre de piel lila y cabello verde despeinado, que llevaba en su mano derecha un artefacto el cual pudo reconocer al instante, era el mismo artefacto que construyó la Twilight humana, era el conector a Equestria.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a aquel misterioso hombre, pero cuando quedó a sólo unos pasos de él, oyó el sonido de las sirenas y observó que, cruzando la calle, se encontraban varias patrullas de policías y unas ambulancias estacionadas en la secundaria Canterlot. Mientras que algunos oficiales interrogaban a los estudiantes, otros eran transportados en camillas. Pero cuando dirigió la vista hacia el hombre nuevamente, este había desaparecido, quedando sólo algo de humo donde hace unos instantes se encontraba.

\- **… Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que una niña, con medio rostro metálico, salió de la estatua del corcel y dejó herido a una docena de estudiantes?** \- Preguntó sarcástico el oficial mientras interrogaba a un joven de cabello marrón y piel crema

\- **Bueno, si lo dice así suena algo extraño, pero…** \- Respondió avergonzado

\- **¿Qué es lo que sucedió acá?** \- interrumpió Rainbow Dash mostrando cierta preocupación en su rostro

\- **¡Oh! Rainbow** \- Exclamó el joven de pelo marrón- **verás, lo que sucedió es que…**

\- **¡Un momento!** \- Interrumpió el oficial - **Eh tu niña** \- Dijo señalando a la chica pelo arcoíris - **¿Estudias aquí? ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué le sucede a estos jóvenes? Todos se las pasan diciendo tonterías acerca de alguien saliendo de eso** \- señaló la estatua del corcel

\- **¡¿E-e-e-enserio?!** \- Exclamó nerviosa - **Y-ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes de hoy en día, ya nada se lo pueden tomar en serio ¿Cierto?**

\- **Tss… olvídalo, todos ustedes están locos** \- Decía mientras regresaba a su patrulla

\- **… Menos mal…** \- Dijo Rainbow suspirando de alivio - **¿¡En qué estaban pensando?!** \- Sermoneó al joven de piel crema - **¿Cómo se les ocurre contarles sobre el portal así nada más?**

\- **¡L-lo siento! Estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer**

- **Qué más da…** \- Dice haciendo un gesto de disgusto - **Por cierto ¿Dices que alguien provocó todo esto? ¿Quién fue?**

\- **Ya lo dije, una chica salió del portal y en un instante, provocó todo esto**

\- **¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Viste que se transformara? ¿O que llevara algo consigo?** \- Preguntó insistente Rainbow

\- **No recuerdo bien pero…** \- Dijo llevándose una mano al mentón - **Creo que llevaba un pequeño objeto consigo, pero no sé exactamente qué es lo que era eso…**

Entonces, por unos segundos, ambos empezaron a preguntarse qué pequeño objeto podría causar tal desastre, hasta que repentinamente Rainbow preguntó al joven de piel crema

\- **¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo Fluttershy también se encontraba camino a la escuela, dime ¿Por casualidad no sabes dónde se encuentra ella ahora mismo?**

\- **¿Fluttershy? De hecho ella ya estaba aquí cuando todo esto sucedió…** \- Entonces, hizo a un lado la vista dejando notar cierta preocupación en su rostro, y con una reprimida voz dijo - **de hecho ella…**

(Centro de la Ciudad 05:30pm)

En la cima de un rascacielos, yacía arrodillada al borde de este una joven de piel celeste quien se encontraba observando la secundaria Canterlot a casi un kilometro de donde se ella se encontraba. Ella no hacía el más mínimo movimiento, sólo se encontraba observando, de la misma manera en que un depredador acecha a su presa. Esperó... y esperó… por más de una hora esperó, pero la persona a la que buscaba en ningún momento apareció. Dejó de esperar, y en lugar de eso se empezó a alterar. Era tal su ansiedad que no se percató de que ya empezaba a oscurecer, y aún con su objetivo no lograba dar.

\- **Vaya…** **parece que no se encuentra en esta zona de la ciudad** \- dijo decepcionada dejando notar cierta inseguridad - **Bueno, supongo que sólo me queda seguir buscando, no debería estar muy lejos del portal, si vigilo los alrededores constantemente, de seguro daré con su ubicación en algún momento** \- Se puso de pie nuevamente mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo, y con una leve sonrisa infantil susurró - **Pronto te atraparé… Moody** \- Entonces recuperó nuevamente sus ánimos y dio media vuelta para irse y vigilar en otra zona. Pero de repente, escuchó lo que parecía ser, el sonido de una flauta emitiendo algún tipo de melodía desde algún lugar en el cielo. Una gran cantidad de nubes apareció de la nada, el viento soplaba con más fuerza, y para hacerlo aún más extraño, empezó a caer nieve a montones. Pero lo que la dejó sin palabras fue observar como una silueta humanoide alada de gran longitud se movía en zigzag entre las nubes en dirección a la escuela Canterlot, dejando una aurora boreal a su paso.

(Equestria 05:30pm)

En una habitación completamente a oscuras iluminada apenas por la poca luz que entraba por una ventana, había sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, lo que parecía ser una esfera de cristal, en la cual se podía observar el panorama de una ciudad, con un atardecer tan hermoso como si se tratase del mismo paraíso, pero que, por alguna misteriosa razón, los habitantes allí, eran humanos y no ponis. Entonces, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y una misteriosa poni ingresó, era imposible saber cómo era su apariencia pues casi la totalidad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capucha marrón algo desgastada con unas ligeras líneas brillantes de color verde al rededor, dejando sólo al descubierto sus patas delanteras de color azul y parte de su hocico. Sin más, suspiró y completamente agotada, se lanzó a su cama la cual salió de la nada, ya que la poca visibilidad no dejaba ver nada más de lo que podría haber allí. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, aquella poni cedió ante el cansancio, y cayó en un profundo sueño, sin percatarse que, el panorama en la ciudad de la esfera, lentamente cambiaba a uno sombrío cubierto de nubes, sin ningún rayo de sol iluminando la ciudad, haciéndolo parecer un lugar muerto sin alguna pizca de felicidad… o armonía


End file.
